


Everything Takes Time

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Even dead archangels apparently, F/M, Fix-It, Kali brings Gabriel back, She has his blood afterall, She's a goddess of death, What happened after Kali got in the car with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the events of 5.19 (Hammer of the Gods), Kali goes about paying a debt that should never have existed in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterWithWings (SasuSwiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSwiss/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Всему свое время](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009955) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



> Tricksterwithwings, this is all your fault for giving me all of the Gabe/Kali feels. All. Your. Fault. I adore you for it. <3

Impossible. She could still smell the blood on her fingers. An archangel’s blood. The faintest pulse of power lingered. Yet she had felt Loki...no, Gabriel’s death as though she had caused it herself. There had been a burst of Grace, easy to feel now that she knew what it was, and then nothing. He was not human or pagan. She would not feel his soul as it crossed over into the next plane. Did archangels even have a soul? She tightened her hand into a fist. 

“Where the hell do I need to drop you off princess? I want you out of my car sooner rather than later.” 

“Dean!” Sam hissed, looking back at the goddess sitting behind him. They did not need a repeat of her fireshow in the Impala. 

Kali looked up and then to the road beside them. “Stop here.” 

“Look lady, I know you’re a goddess and all, but I’m not dropping you-”

“Now.” Kali ordered. 

The car stopped abruptly, pulling onto the shoulder of the road. She climbed out and tilted her head up to the moon. Twelve days before the new moon. Perhaps enough time. 

“Could you at least close the damn door?” 

Sam frowned and climbed out of the car, shutting the door to the back seat. He turned to stare at the goddess. She was still staring at the sky. “I am sorry that Gabriel died.”

“I am not.” If he was simply dead, she would be able to retrieve him. Perhaps it would take longer than a human would like, but she could be patient. She would find him and repay the debt she now owed him. 

“You don’t care that he just died for you? That he risked his life to come back and get you?” Sam ignored Dean’s warning hiss and glared at her back. “Well?” 

Kali glanced over her shoulder at the tall human. She still held his blood. She could feel his elevated heartbeat. His anger. Sadness. Despair. No fear. Odd. Dangerous. “You are a strange human Samuel Winchester. I will keep your blood, and that of your brother. You belong to me now.” She turned back to the sky. 

"If you think we are leaving our blood with you, you are wrong." 

She chucked and held up the two vials of blood before they disappeared. "Foolish human. As if you or your brother could stop me." 

Sam stood his ground. "I know who you are."

Her lips curled into a slow smirk. "Do you now?" 

"The Hindu Goddess Kali. The Destroyer. Goddess of Time, Death and Change. Consort of Shiva." Sam rattled off, watching her carefully. 

"You think knowing my name means you know who I am?" Kali lifted her fingers to her face, inhaling the scent of Gabriel's blood again. 

Sam slammed the door to the Impala shut. "He came back for you. Only you. He wants Dean and I to dance along like the little puppets we are. He let all the other gods die. But not you."

Did he think her a fool? That she did not know him better than he could ever hope to? Fury laced through her. "You are a fool. You do not know me Samuel Winchester. Do not presume to lecture me." She felt flames flicker along her fingertips. The knowledge that she could destroy the boy with a thought was calming. "Go." 

"Our blood-"

"Will remain with me." She held up her hand again and let the flames flicker down and over her fingers, to the palm of her hand. There was an answering surge of power from the boy. Small, but there. Interesting.

"Sam!"

Kali glanced back to the elder brother. Thankfully one of them possessed some measure of intelligence. 

"She has our blood Dean!"

"She's a Goddess Sam! We don't even have Cas here!"

She laughed and looked back to the sky. "I may be overpowered by an archangel Dean Winchester, but do not think your little pet Seraph can do anything but watch as I destroy you."

"We will get our blood back." Sam promised, staring at the back of the goddess. 

"You may think so." She heard the door to that vehicle open, then close. "Winchesters." There was no sound of the car leaving. They were listening. Good. Perhaps they would learn. 

"There is only one god that will destroy your precious earth. That is me. No other." 

Sam shared a look with Dean before turning to respond to her and froze. "She's gone!"

Dean glanced out the window. He gunned the engine and shot down the highway. "What the fuck were you doing!? Arguing with a goddess Sammy? Are you trying to get your ass sent to Lucifer?!" 

Sam frowned and shook his head. Something about all of this felt off. "She's got our blood Dean. She can track us with it." 

"It's not like she is about to walk up to Lucifer and hand it to him. They didn't exactly get along."

"So what is she going to do with it?"

Dean didn't have an answer. "We'll call Bobby in the morning." 

 

 

Twelve days was not enough time. Archangels did not have a soul. However, he had been a pagan for long enough that his Grace, the soul equivalent of an Angel, had been changed. Taking the lives of two minor angels had been enough to confirm this. The scent of Gabriel's grace was different than that of Lucifer and of the minor angels. 

It was also different from the scent of the Winchester's pet Seraph. If the two angels she had destroyed had been threatening that Seraph, well. Perhaps she understood Loki's love of humans better now. Those Winchesters and Angel stood between her and Lucifer. More than enough reason to keep them around.

 

 

 

Time meant nothing to her. Yet she was aware of the passage of it. It was complicated and simple. How long had it had been since that night did not matter. She had a debt. It would be repaid, in full.

Finding the last vestiges of Loki's Grace had been simple. With his vessel and blood, she would be able to re-bind a small portion of his Grace to that body. Once that was done, the Trickster would live. The archangel? Not even she had the power to bring all of that scattered Grace together. Reviving Loki would be enough. 

She would need a place of power for him. There was only one location that held enough residue power to revive him. Where he had fallen. Where they had met. An archangel come to earth. She placed the vessel down where she could still feel the pulse of Grace. It smelled like Loki, but purer. Like the angels she had destroyed. Innocent. 

It was the matter of a moment. One moment, Loki’s vessel lay empty. A shell. Another, he was sitting up to stare at her, his eyes wide with surprise. She stood and turned her back on him. “I consider my debt repaid.” 

“Kali-”

“They succeeded. Whatever you gave them. They and their pet.” 

She felt his surprise. “Seriously?!” 

“Your brothers are locked in the cage. They will not get free again easily.” That was enough. There was no need for her to stay. She started to walk to the edge of the clearing. Perhaps she would disappear from this time. Find another time where Loki was not complicated. 

"Hey Kali?" 

She stopped, but did not look back at him. There was no need. 

"Baldur, huh?" 

A smile curled her lips. Loki would always be himself. 

"Is uncomplicated really better?" 

"Neither better or worse. Simply that. Uncomplicated." She waited. There was more to be said. 

"You feeling up for some complicated?" 

Kali turned to look at him. Very little of the archangel remained for now. Perhaps one day he would be again. There was time. Now there was only Loki. The Loki she had always known. Perhaps he had never left. Her lips curled into a smirk. Complicated indeed. 

"Convince me." That grin, simple and pleased returned. It was a grin that belonged to another time. To an archangel, freshly fallen, pleased to find an ally. His eyes were lit with the thrill of a challenge. For her. 

"Your wish is my command Kali." Gabriel raised his hand slowly, his grin widening. Very deliberately, he snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect to see a lot more from me on these two in the very near future. I kinda can't stay away from them. There's too many feels. Waaaaaaay too many.
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
